1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to be in communication with an external apparatus via a network, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Setting information of a device present on a network has conventionally been customized and held to enable each user to use the device by optimal setting. For example, in the case of a network printer, a default value is held as setting information in an operation terminal of each user to reduce time and labor of resetting each time. For example, “two-sided printing in 2 in 1” can be set as a default value for a user A, and “two-sided printing” can be set as a default value for a user B. However, the setting information must be held in the operation terminal of each user, and the setting information cannot simply be used when the same user uses the device in the other operation terminal. Consequently, resetting must be carried out on the operation terminal. In the operation terminal, a nonvolatile memory must be disposed to sufficiently hold the setting information even when power is cut off. Thus, various technologies have been proposed to solve the problems.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-222318 discusses a method of obtaining setting information from a server at the time of starting to execute own setting, thereby enabling reduction of a storage capacity of a client side and making-common of setting information among a plurality of devices. However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-222318, as all pieces of setting information are concentrated on the server side, a storage capacity necessary for the server side increases. Besides, it is impossible to deal with different use of setting information corresponding to different conditions (device, installation place, operation terminal, and the like).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-317745 discusses a method of holding setting data of network constituting apparatuses facing each other, thereby enabling recovery when abnormalities occur. According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-317745, as the holding of setting data can be used only as a backup for recovery, it is impossible to realize a reduction of the storage capacity of the operation terminal side and common-use of the setting information among the plurality of devices.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-117388 discusses a method of disposing a setting information generation unit for generating setting information in a home information terminal and a setting information storage unit for storing information generated by the setting information generation unit on a device side. Thereby, the device can be used even when the set unit fails while a cost increase of the device side for the set unit is prevented. According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-117388, as all pieces of setting information must be held on the device side, the storage capacity necessary for the device side increases. Beside, it is impossible to deal with different use of the setting information corresponding to different conditions (device, installation place, operation terminal, and the like).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-063419 discusses a method of instructing a client to update a setting file following a change in the setting file, thereby enabling automatic updating of the setting of the client side and prevention of mismatching of setting information between a server and the client. According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-063419, as the setting information must be held by each device, the storage capacities of the server and the device both increase.
Therefore, the aforementioned approaches do have some inherent drawbacks. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for controlling the same which has been made in consideration of the above problems, and is directed to preventing an increase in storage capacity and further directed to using a device in an optimal state.